Miniaturization of electronic devices and reductions in manufacturing costs thereof are continuously required. Therefore, miniaturization, thinning, and reductions of manufacturing costs are also continuously required for various electronic components applied to the electronic devices.
In order to miniaturize and thin electronic components, thin film electronic components having thinly formed electrodes and various patterns included in the electronic components have been widely developed. However, in the case of conventional thin type electronic components, expensive equipment is required and manufacturing costs thereof are thus increased.